


Whiskey

by destielsmixtape



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielsmixtape/pseuds/destielsmixtape
Summary: I don't know much about cars, sorry if it seemed like I was trying too hard. But I hope you enjoy the first chapter!





	Whiskey

It's a random day in June, 1998 and Dean Winchester is working on yet another rusted car, owned by someone who knew nothing about cars, in the auto shop he'd been working at since he was 16. Of course things are different now. His little brother, Sammy, just graduated high school last week, and Dean is determined to make enough money for Sam to not have to pay a dime while in college. He always wants the best for him, but ever since last year Dean just wants things to be as easy as possible for him. Dean never really saw himself as the type to go to college, but Sammy? Scholarships were lining up for him. But Dean knows the drill, you have to pay for something at some point. That's what he's working on right now.

"You'd think people would notice their cars needed work before the engine stopped turning on, huh?" Dean asked Ron who as the owner of the shop. He didn't have many friends, living in a small town and all, but he considered Ron one despite him being much older than him. "We take what we can get," Ron shrugged angling the flashlight just right so Dean could get a closer look at the problem. They were working on an old Ford Pinto made in the early 70s and you could tell. It had a faint blue color but it was chipping away and rusting. There was also a hubcap missing on one of the tires. Ron had told Dean the owner just wanted the car to start again, but Dean was itching to do so much more than that. But he did as he was told. After a couple hours Dean had her starting up again. He'd love to say she was good as new, but that just wasn't the truth. "There she is!" Ron exclaimed when the pur of the car echoed in the garage of the auto shop. Dean wiped his hands and climbed out of the front seat and stepped back to look at the car. "Are you sure I can't just finish her up?" he looked at Ron with pleading eyes. They don't really get many customers and it's been awhile since Dean had the opportunity to really work on a car so beat up like this. "The guy was very clear he wanted it to just start working. I hadn't seen him in town at all, he's probably just passing through," Ron walked back to his office and Dean sighed. He packed up his things and yelled to Ron he was closing up. It was around 6 pm and the sun was setting. He gave him a nod through his office window and Dean walked across the street to Jody's bar.

He opened the old door and the bell rung throughout the building. Jody looked up from one of her tables and gave him a warm smile. He returned it and made his way to his usually bar stool. She wrapped around to the other side of the bar as Dean took his seat. Before they said a word, she was already pouring him a glass of whiskey. "You own the place, wouldn't you rather being doing anything else but waiting tables?" Jody laughed, "Sometimes it's nice to relive the times I used to do it for a living. Besides I'm covering for one of my girls," She slid Dean his drink and he shook his head as he picked it up. "No Sam again?" she asked with concern in her eyes. Dean gave her a reassuring look, "He had to stay late downtown again. That intern job has him working crazy hours. Told him he should just get a place down there, so that's what he did." Jody looked concerned again for a minute. Dean just shrugged and sipped his drink. "Well alright then," with that she smiled at him and walked away to another table of hers. It was a busier night for the bar, it usually has just the regulars but people stay in lake houses a few miles back and stop in here during the summer. Dean looked around the bar as he sipped his drink. He felt at home here. Yes it was a bar but he'd go here with Sam almost everyday after he was done with school to grab a bite. It seemed almost like a typical diner during the day. It felt different than all the other bars or diners he had eaten at. Dean and Sam were always on the road as kids, traveling with their dad. He had to for work and they had no other family. But all that changed just as Dean had started high school.

"Whiskey," Dean heard, distracting him from his thoughts. He looked up as the boy was just taking a seat next to him at the bar. He looked at Dean and gave him a quick smile before going back to his drink. _Wow._ The first thought that came to Dean. He'd never seen eyes so piercingly blue before. Dean kept glancing at the side of his head, trying to figure out if he had seen this man around before. He didn't think so. He's been in this town for a while and he would've remembered those eyes. "I'm Dean," He slipped out before he had the chance to stop himself. The boy looked at him confused at first. "Castiel." He looked a little younger than Dean. Although his stress was visible to anyone who saw him. Dean also took in his handsome face and the dark hair but those eyes. "So," Castiel started, distracting Dean from his thoughts once again, "been here before?" Dean looked away, embarrassed he had just been staring at him. "Uh, yeah. Been coming here for what seems like my whole life," It was Castiel who was staring now. "You said your name was Castiel?" Dean asked even though he knew it was, he just wanted the awkwardness to fade. "Yah," he laughed looking at Dean up and down before shifting towards his drink again, "my parents are religious. It has something to do with an angel." "Angel of Thursday." Dean blurted out then shifted towards his drink to hide his face. Castiel looked up from his drink and stared at Dean. "Uh yes, actually. How did you know that?" Dean just looked at his drink, wishing to avoid his eyes as much as possible. "I-uh-just know a lot about that kind of stuff." Dean looked up at him and smiled only to look back down. Castiel looked a Dean for a little longer, his interest in this boy was growing. He had only sat down next to him because he spotted those green eyes when he first walked in the door, but there was something mysterious about Dean. And Castiel was determined to find out. Dean looked up to see Castiel still looking at him, waiting for him to explain further. "So, what happened to you today, huh?" Dean desperately wanted to change the topic so he focused on the stress that was radiating off of the boy next to him. "What? Is it that obvious?" Dean just laughed and finished the last sip of his drink and ushered the bartender for a refill. "Well first my car stopped turning on. Then I realized I was stuck in a random small town right outside of the city I needed to be in which made me completely miss my interview. So now I have to stay in a crappy motel while I wait for my car to be fixed, " Dean just kind of looked at him with amusement, trying to not laugh. "Wouldn't happened to be an old Ford Pinto by any chance?" He asked the almost hysteric blue-eyed boy. "Yes? How did you-" "I fixed it myself. Needs a lot more work considering the look of her, but she is good to go," Dean interrupted almost completely laughing in his face. "Excuse you?" He gave Dean an offended look like he had insulted his child. "Look, Cas, no offense but your car is rusting and the paint is chipping not to mention-" Castiel stopped Dean, "Cas?" he questioned Dean with amusement in his eyes. "Yeah, Cas. Anyway, your car-" Castiel interrupted him again, "Yes, I know my car is in bad shape. But I was in a hurry, and I really don't want to be stuck here longer than I already have to be, you know?" Dean looked at Cas. _He's just passing through_. Dean remembered what Ron had said to him back at the garage and finished the rest of his drink. Castiel could sense the mood change, the tension now in the air. Dean picked up his coat and stood up from his seat. "Well your car will be ready for you in the morning, but I better get going." Castiel nodded, and Dean could've sworn he saw disappointment flicker in his eyes as he put on his coat but he ignored it. "Yeah, me too," Cas muttered as Dean gave him one last look before he walked out. 

The next day Dean stopped at the shop before he went to meet with Sam at Jody's bar for breakfast. Castiel's car still hadn't been picked up. He just shrugged and made his way across the street. When he walked inside he noticed Sam hadn't made it so he walked up to the bar instead. They just serve food at the bar until around 12 pm when the bartender's shift starts and then they serve drinks. As he walked up he noticed a familiar face barely touching the waffles that were placed in front of him. "Don't you have an interview to go to?" Dean asked, startling Castiel who had his eyes glued to the morning paper seconds before. Dean sat down next to him and shook his head at the waitress behind the counter offering him coffee, aware he had to meet Sam soon. "Dean," Castiel smiled warmly at him as Dean stared back, getting caught in those blue eyes again. He cleared his throat and looked away before looking back at Castiel, waiting for him to answer. "Oh, yes," he looked away then back at Dean, "but it's rescheduled for next week so I'm staying here until then." Castiel explained still looking at him. "Huh," Dean chuckled at the irony. Castiel gave him a concerned look, "Dean, I didn't mean to offend you when I was ranting about being stuck here, you know? I was just really frustrated with my car and missing the interview," Dean just looked at him, amused that he was trying so hard for Dean to forgive him. "Hey it's fine, Cas. You don't need to apologize." He looked at the door, seeing if Sam had walked in without him noticing. Cas smiled at him, then frowned as he followed Dean's eyes. "Waiting for someone?" Dean looked back to those blue eyes that waited for him to answer. "Uh, yeah my little brother but he seems to be late," Dean trailed off looking back at the door one more time, then back at Cas. "Your brother?" Cas didn't take Dean as the type to have a lot of family in his life. He seemed, lonely. Dean smiled, "Sammy. He just graduated high school and has an internship downtown for college. I don't get to see him much anymore since he moved down there," Dean blurted out as Cas just smiled at him. Dean stopped and looked up to Cas, noticing he was rambling and for a moment they just looked at each other.

The bell from the door rung, making them both look up to see a tall, floppy haired boy stand at the front. He looked around as Dean hopped down from his seat. "Sammy!" Dean shouted catching his attention. Cas watched as they both smiled and hugged each other. Sam was taller than Dean but not by much. He had longer hair, as well, that wrapped the frame a very kind looking face. "What's up brother?" Dean smiled, sitting down in a nearby booth. Sam sighed. "Uh not much, just work you know?" Dean nodded waving over a waitress for coffee. He caught eyes with Cas but quickly looked away. "So," Sam started after the waitress poured their coffee and walked away, "who's that?" Dean almost choked on his coffee. "Who's who?" he asked trying to avoid it. "The guy you were sitting with before?" Dean glanced back over to Cas who went back to being glued to his newspaper. He looked back to Sam who gave him a look waiting for him to answer. "That's Castiel." Dean looked back over to Cas, seeing now that he's eating his waffles periodically without taking his eyes off the paper. "Like the angel?" Sam had asked. Dean continue to look at Cas.

"Yeah, like the angel."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about cars, sorry if it seemed like I was trying too hard. But I hope you enjoy the first chapter!


End file.
